


Jump Trio

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: prompt: “You know, before yesterday I had never jumped off the top of a building.”
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Jump Trio

Jack chuckled after he caught his breath. “Thought you'd only do this in training, huh?” 

Gabriel laughed beside the two of you as he kept a look out for more omnics.

“You know Jack,” you coughed to clear the dust and debris from your throat, “ Before yesterday, I had never jumped off the top of a building except for SEP training.” You shoved his shoulder lightly as you grabbed his shoulder. “Now get your ass in gear.”


End file.
